


Checkmate

by Maidenjedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: Ron and Hermione play chess.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Written so long ago I can't recall the date. Posted here for the first time.

Hermione played chess with the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Ron wondered if she knew.

Her queen turned to scold her when he took the king side castle. The scowl on her face was priceless. "Don't like to lose, Hermione?"

She blushed. He grinned.

-

She watched his ears turn red when her castle took his bishop. He narrowed his eyes and wouldn't look up as he contemplated his next move.

Hermione had been practicing for awhile, because she couldn't stand Ron's gloating all the time. She wanted to take him down a peg.

He made his move. "Check," he said, smirking.

His smirk gave her butterflies, but she relished wiping it off his face.

She moved her queen. "Checkmate," she said.

Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at the board. She leaned over and cupped his chin.

"Believe it," she said, and his ears turned red as she kissed him.


End file.
